Suddenly
by Sadhvi72
Summary: Sehun yang tertarik dan ingin membantu jongin membawa jongin ke apatemen nya. Suddenly...


Suddenly

Hai... Ini cerita pertama aku, jadi maaf ya kalo kurang bagus. nggak usah basa basi lagi langsung Aja kita liat..

Pair : hunkai (sehun&kai)

Rated: T

Warning: this is yaoi story And typo everywhere

Sumary: sehun yang tertarik dan ingin membantu jongin, membawa jongin ke apartemen nya . But suddenly...

H

U

N

K

A

I

Ramai Merupakan hal biasa terjadi pada tempat-tempat pusat perbelanjaan, tak terkecuali pada salah satu mall di pusat kota seoul ini. Terdapat seorang namja dengan membawa minuman bubble tea ditangan nya sedang berjalan-jalan santai sambil sesekali meminum minuman nya. Jongin -nama namja tersebut-ingin membeli jaket, karena katanya jaket yang ia punya sudah tak layak pakai tapi itu menurutnya, padahal eomma nya tidak memperbolehkan nya, 'dari pada kau buang uang itu lebih baik kau tabung jongin' itu lah yang dikatakan eomma nya sebelum ia pergi ke mall. Tetapi jongin tetap cuek saja dan langsung pergi ke tempat ini.

Tanpa jongin sadari didepannya terdapat namja yang terlihat sedang buru-buru itu terlihat dari cara namja itu berjalan, namja itu Berjalan sedikit lebih cepat sehingga beberapa kali menabrak bahu orang lain. Jongin yang asyik melihat-lihat toko pun tak bisa menghindari tabrakan tersebut.

 **Bruk**

"yak! apa kau tak punya mata eoh?" bentak jongin, karena minuman nya tumpah mengenai baju nya.

Sehun-nama namja tersebut- pun terkejut atas kejadian tersebut, dengan refleks sehun membersihkan tumpahan air tersebut di baju jongin sambil berkata "mian, aku sedang terburu-buru".

"apa yang kau lakukan? singkirkan tangan mu itu", geram jongin, karena namja itu lancang meraba badan jongin, yah walaupun hanya berniat untuk membersihkan baju nya tapi tetap saja ia tak terima.

"sekali lagi aku minta maaf, ak-" sebelum sehun menyelesaikan kalimat nya, ia sangat terkejut melihat namja didepan nya ini 'namja ini manis sekali' itulah kira-kira yang ada dalam pikiran sehun, tanpa ia sadari, sedari tadi ia memperhatikan wajah jongin.

"apa yang kau lihat? Cepat ganti rugi!". Ketus jongin karena dari tadi sehun memperhatikan nya, tak tahu kah kau sehun, wajah jongin sedang tersipu sekarang.

" ah baiklah aku akan ganti rugi, tapi.." sehun sedang memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan, karena sepertinya ia mulai menyukai namja didepan nya ini, ah bagaimana kalau...

" bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku?"

" kemana?".

"kerumahku" jawab sehun enteng.

" yak! Apa yang kau katakan, aku tak mau". Jongin terkejut mendengar jawaban sehun, untuk apa ia mengajak jongin kerumahnya.

" aku sedang tak bawa uang sama sekali" ah ternyata itu alasan sehun.

" hm... Baiklah, tapi ingat jangan macam-macam padaku! "

HUNKAI

Setelah kejadian tersebut, jongin dan sehun pun langsung pergi ke rumah sehun dengan menggunakan mobil sehun, karena yah jongin pergi ke mall tadi hanya menggunakan bus. setelah sampai sehun pun keluar dari mobil dan diikuti oleh jongin dibelakang nya. Jongin yakin bahwa sehun ini orang kaya, lihat saja mobil nya saja sangat mahal, mungkin sama dengan harga rumah yang saat ini ia tempati bersama keluarganya dan sekarang apa yang ia lihat, apartemen sehun ini termasuk salah satu apartemen elit dikota seoul, dan dapat dipastikan harganya pasti sangat mahal.

Sehun pun melangkah masuk ke dalama lift bersama jongin dan kabar bagus bagi sehun adalah mereka hanya berdua di dalam lift.

" Ngomong - ngomong siapa namamu?" ujar sehun untuk mencairkan suasana kaku diantara mereka.

"jongin, kim jongin. Dan kau?" ucap jongin lagi

" oh sehun, kau bisa memanggilku sehun".

Hanya gumangan yang sehun dengar. Setelah itu mereka diam hingga lift berhenti dan terbuka, sehun melangkah terlebih dahulu. Hingga mereka tiba di salah satu kamar, ,sehun menekan tombol yang tidak ingin jongin ketahui.

"silahkan masuk". sopan sehun kepada jongin.

" Ah ya, terimakasih". Setelah mereka masuk, jongin lantas memandangi isi apartemen sehun. Apartemen sehun sangat rapi dan terlihat simple, tetapi terdapat beberapa barang yang terlihat mahal.

" Kau mau minum apa?" tawar sehun, tetapi jongin terlalu asyik melihat-lihat sehingga tidak mendengar ucapan sehun.

"jongin, kau mau minum apa?" ulang sehun.

" Ah ya, Te-terserah kau saja", jawab jongin sedikit terbata karena terkejut akan ucapan sehun.

" baiklah tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan ke dapur". setelah itu sehun pun pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman untuk jongin. Selang beberapa menit sehun kembali ke tempat jongin tadi sambil membawa segelas air jus jeruk dengan beberapa cemilan. sehun melihat jongin sudah duduk di sofanya dan sedang membersihkan baju nya yang kotor sambil mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

' Ah lucu nya' batin sehun saat melihat kegiatan itu.

" Ini minuman nya, dan maaf telah membuat bajumu kotor". Ucap sehun dengan muka bersalah.

" Ah iya, terimakasih. Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kau beri untukku sebagai ucapan minta maaf?" tanya jongin to the point.

Sehun tampak sedang berpikir, sejujurnya sehun masih ingin berlama-lama dengan jongin. Tapi bagaimana caranya, ah sehun langsung mendapat ide.

"Hm Jongin, bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol terlebih dahulu? Atau kau lapar aku bisa memasakkan makanannya untukmu?".

' ah benar, aku juga sedang lapar sekarang ini'. Batin jongin

" Hm baiklah". Ucap jongin final.

 **HUNKAI**

" masakanmu enak, apa kau seorang koki? " tanya jongin. Sebab masakan sangat enak menurut jongin.

" ah tidak, aku hanya terbiasa masak karena sekarang aku tinggal sendirian disini".

" Memangnya kemana keluargamu?" tanya jongin lagi.

" mereka tinggal di daegu, sedangkan aku kuliah disini yah jadi appaku membelikan apartemen ini untukku". Jawab sehun sekenan nya.

Setelah mendengar jawaban sehun, jongin lantas bertanya berbagai hal mengenai kehidupan sehun. Begitu pula sebaliknya, sehun juga bertanya banyak hal kepada jongin. Sehun sangat nyaman berada di dekat jongin.

Selesai mereka berbincang akhirnya jongin ingin pamit pulang karena langit sudah mulai senja, dan jongin sudah melupakan kejadian awal mereka bertemu tadi siang.

" sehun aku pamit pulang dulu, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan malam". Pamit jongin.

" tunggu sebentar". Cegah sehun.

Jongin yang akan melangkah keluar pintu menoleh ke arah sehun yang berada di belakang nya sambil menunjukkan ekspresi seperti bertanya 'ada apa?'.

" Hmm jongin apakah boleh aku meminta nomor handphone mu?". Tanya sehun sedikit agak pelan.

" untuk apa?".

" Agar aku bisa menghubungi mu, bisa lebih dekat dengan mu. Karena sepertinya aku mulai menyukai mu". Ujar sehun dengan sesekali melihat mata jongin.

Jongin lantas terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sehun. Karena sebenarnya ia juga sedikit tertarik dengan sehun.

" bolehkah jongin? "

" ba-baiklah". Jawab jongin dengan sedikit gugup.

" terimakasih jongin". Ucap sehun dengan bersemangat.

Setelah jongin memberikan nomor nya ia langsung melangkah keluar dari apartemen sehun. Karena ia takut sehun melihat rona merah dipipi nya.

 **END**

 **hai... Aku author baru disini, kalian bisa panggil aku vii atau terserah kalian aja. maafkan aku atas cerita gaje diatas. Dan maaf sekali lagi kalo banyak typo bersebaran dimana-mana, soalnya baru pertama kali buat cerita kyk gini. Terus cerita ini juga dibuat selama dua hari. Btw Salam kenal semua.**

 **Ps: judul nggk nyambung ama cerita.**

 **Mohon review nya manteman:**


End file.
